Chaos Siblings
by CalmChaosangel101
Summary: What if Joker had a twin sister with the same level of insanity? How would Harley react? Most of all How would Batman and robin react when they discovered that Joker has an insane twin? (this story basically dapples with the idea that Gotham may have more than one clown in town please review guys i'd really appreciate it anyway its just a thought Later guys :3)
1. Author note

Author note

Hello people so hear is a quick overview of characters within the story just so there is no chaotic confusion.

Batman -the hero or the womanizer :p

Robin/ Dick Grayson: Please Grayson you need pants

Joker: Ruler of insanity

Chaos: (i created her as jokers twin she is not in the comics) Equally as insane as her brother though she is less manic about it.

Harley Quinn: Jokers gf do we need an explanation.

Ok introductions where made now on to the show deal with it people so sit tight and chapter one will be online ASAP.

:) Later PEACE AND CRAZIENESS AUTHOR OUT!


	2. Chapter 1 Enter the chaos twins

Chaos Siblings

Chapter 1: Enter the chaos twins

The female sat at a bar a black gangster hood pulled over her face to conceal her identity. As she sat with her feet propped up sharpening a steel knife and cursed "Damn him for being late" she muttered. The words had barely been left her mouth when a manic wheezing laughter filled the room and she grinned "Well it's about time he showed" Everyone at the bare just coward with fear but she grinned like the chaos creator she was and chucked her knife precisely at the bartender missing his neck just by a fraction. "Get some drinks up or the next one will be closer" she said as she walked over to her green haired twin. "So how have you been bro? You still being tardy?" Chaos just smiled under her hood.

Joker just looked at his twin with glee "Chaos my dear sister" he grinned "Still as sharp as ever aren't you girl." He replied teasing as he looked over to the nervous bar tender as he passed them their drinks knowing that his sister was as well as master with knives as he. "Now Chaos do tell as to what schemes you have been up to lately." he grinned.

Chaos grinned back as her violet hair fell over her face "I heard a little birdie named Robin tell his pal batman that you had escaped from the Asylam again." she stressed the again and grabbed both the drinks and her knife from its pinned state then passed a drink to her brother "Thought I might as well visit my Joking brother to see how he fares." she replied

Both siblings took the shots of beer that were given in there glasses quickly before hearing a siren overhead.

"Crap" Both replied simoltaniously.

Joker just grinned "Well chaos I believe I must take my leave would you like to attend me back to the hideout and we can continue our wonderful chat?" Joker asked a hint of sarcasm intended within his tone knowing that his sister would most likely follow.

Chaos just grinned "I've got the grenades brother dear lets give em hell."

Joker just laughed and grabbed his sisters hand pulling her out the door both siblings laughing with chaotic glee as they reached the car, driving off before they had Batman and Robin hot on their tails through the streets of Gotham.


	3. Chapter 2 The chase is on

Chaos Siblings

Chapter 2: The Chase Is on

Joker press the pedal to the metal as he drove through the crowded streets of Gotham before he yelled above the honks of the car horns and chaos he laughed at the irony "Hey chaos you still shoot as well as you used to? " he said as he saw the headlights of Bats batmobile. "I need to drive this fucking car can you bring a few bats down?"

Chaos just grinned as she pulled her hidden sniper rifle off her back and leaned over on the back side of the car she cocked it and replied "You drive I shoot fair enough Joke" She aimed at the tires of the wheels of the Batmobile with just four single hits the tires popped causing the Batmobile to skid along the busy streets of Gotham.

Meanwhile within the Batmobile Gotham's dark knight and squire where not having luck on their side this night.

Robin yelled "Batman I think Joker has a new accomplice!" Robin held the seat of the Batmobile and tried to hang tight as the car began to skid along the road.

Batman watched the road as he hear each of the tires of the car pop one by one hit with complete accuracy and tried his best to stable the vehicle. "Robin look through the binoculars to see who else is in the car."

Robin Grabbed a pair of night vision binoculars from one of the front compartments and looked through them what he saw made his face go pale as he saw joker driving he also saw a female dressed completely in black with a hood over her head as she leaned over the back of the car in the right side seat with a sniper rifle aimed right at the window shield the trajectory was aimed for the driver. "Batman watch out!" He said as he pushed the driver a fraction out of the way of the bullet taking the hit to the arm.

Batman swerved the car crashing it into a nearby blocker along the bridge of Gotham crashing it then watched as the two maniacs escaped into the night down the streets of Gotham. "Robin grab a hold of your senses man" he said as he looked to his friend who has a bullet wound in his right shoulder before he understood the reason. "Thank you Robin did you get a good observation of our mysterious shooter?" he said as he unbuckled the seat belt of the car in the driver's seat.

Robin just nodded as he held the wound to stop the bleeding "Its not Harley and Joker this time Batman this time its someone else." He said calmly through the pain of the bullet wound. "She's a sniper that much is certain."

Batman helped his comrade out of the car as fast as he could as the hood began to go up in flames licking the Batmobile in its destructive pattern of red flames as the two super heroes fled they both wondered who this new threat of their enemy was even after the sirens of the cop cars rolled in.


	4. Chapter 3 Mazes of Mystery

Chaos Siblings

Chapter 3 : Mazes of Mystery

Joker reached the hideout turning into the drive as he entered the old Warehouse that he referred to as a base for plots and scheming looking to his sister who still had her sniper rifle out in case we had followers right behind us. "Any sign of Gotham's finest or the Bats?" I ask and grin Chaos just grinned "they got gunned down bro." she said as she leapt out of the vehicle.

Chaos was a bit more sane than her brother but not by much, however even Joker had to admit his sis had an insanity drive merciless in retrospect to some of his persona they were the same yet polar opposites. This was one of the many ideals he admired about his sis she was calm chaos he was the Joker King of insanity.

As they both walked into the base of operations Chaos smirked "Nice place bro how did you manage this?" she said grinning that oh so same grin that he had.

"Ahh Dear sister of mine I have influences" he replied and just then Harley came walking into the room. Grinning Joker knew his girl friend well and did not mention that Chaos was his sister in all honesty he wanted to see how the kid might fare.

Harley glared at the chick dressed in black her hair was dyed violet "Mr. J whose this bitch?" she didn't like the look the twit gave her when she said the words but she smirked. "Who are you and what is your name twit?" She addressed Jokers sister as if she were less than her status within the building.

Chaos knew her brother well enough when he wanted to be amused and grinned that similar twin creepy grin at Harley which was a genetic trait of the twins. "Take a guess you bitch or are you scared to find out?"

Joker knew exactly what to do next quickly he pulled a container of popcorn and a beer to watch the show silently he chuckled.

Harley's eyes twitched as she observed the chick she was calm to calm not the peaceful kind of calm the creepy ominous calm . Her attitude was the same as someone else she could put her finger on it. But that grin that exact same grin she had seen on Joker countless times before told her something "Are you friends with Joker?" she glared annoyed hating the chick every second.

Chaos just grinned "You could say we grew up together Bitch" she said as she walked calmly past Harley and whispered "Call me a bitch again and you'll find that pretty faced beat to a pulp looking less so" she said then yelled at her brother "You have any torture subjects? I could use the venting." she said as she held her sniper rifle across her shoulders casually.

Joker just laughed "Go for it kid do it only if they perv ya."

Chaos grinned "Later " she said as she calmly walked over to one of the rooms she decided to claim as hers to change into some new cloths.

Harley just blew a fuse at this Mr. J had taken the side of that bitch she had the nerve to tell her what to do there was a pecking order and Harley was going to give that twit a piece of her mind. She thought as she stormed off after the chick into the room where Shark and his Boys stayed. Then she heard it the sound of a thump against the wall she opened the door and peaked in. There the chick had blood on her hands and she was grinning.

Chaos grinned and wiped her hands off on one of the thugs "Now sweeties please leave this is my terf now."

Harley heard Shark and his band curse "Why you bitch..." mentally Harley grinned "Now that bitch will get whets coming for er." she grinned when she heard silence she stepped inside the room only to gap that chick was still standing and the thugs had their lights knocked out.

Chaos glared at Harley sitting in a chair casually grinning "Do you know who I am yet sweetie?" she said grinning then stood up walking over to Harley who was stock still with shock what she heard nearly made her fall over "I'm Mr. J's twin sis so tread lightly" she said as she walked out of the room.

Harley tried to grasp what just happened then it made sense "they were twins..." it explained quite a bit really the chicks grin was exactly the same as Mr. J's, her attitude even was the same the demanding demeanor was the mirror image, the only thing that formed a difference to the two was the chicks creepy but calm demeanor the chick had a swag about her where she radiated a fearfulness of her own that was even darker than Jokers.

Looking around the room the chick had taken it was in a chaotic mess that was when the second light bulb hit her "Her name is Calm Chaos"

This last bit caused Harley to stumble and fall into the nearby chair.

Meanwhile Joker just laughed his ass off his sister really had rattled Harley walking up to Harley he grinned "You finger it out yet Harley?" he whispered "You ever think of harming her I'll do worse then what has already been done."

Harley just nodded and went off to the upstairs to shower.

Chaos relaxed as she splashed cold water on her face unlike her brother she didn't use a mask of paint but a hood and assassin mask to get her jobs done. Wiping her face of the grit and grime she went down stairs to her new room cleaned the mess throwing the thugs bodies out the door as if they were useless. Making a room for herself and a hell hole for any prisoner her brother brought in.


	5. Chapter 4: The Masquerade ending

Author Note

 **Hello people I apologize for the long wait on chapter 4 of chaos siblings but here it is hope you like it.**

 **Also please review on my stories I like hearing from my readers as to what they think. Because next time I might just purposefully prolong the next chapter of this story.**

 **Now onto the show.**

Chaos Siblings

Chapter 4 : The Masquerade ending

Bruce Wayne glared pissed at the mega computer screen at the video footage of the shooter who had been with joker as well as nearly killed him and his partner.

"She's good." he pondered.

Damian appeared behind his father and examined the footage.

"Father its obvious is it not?" He said as he sharpened his sword.

Bruce looked to his son and arched an eyebrow . "what is it Damian?"

"She is an assassin though not acquainted from the league as far as I myself can tell." Damian said then he pointed to a small detail on the screen on the girls wrist. "Her wrist has the symbol of a devil and serpent stabbed father."

Bruce glared at the screen then zoomed the image further "She covered her face to conceal her identity" He looked over to his son and smiled "Well done Damian"

Damian just smiled "You are welcome father."

~meanwhile back at the warehouse hideout~

Chaos sat reading a book on a nearby couch her legs crossed casually "Ah peace" she thought until she saw an empty bottle heading her direction. Catching it nimbly she sat up pissed "Who the hell chucked this at me?!" Glancing to the side she noticed her brother bitching again with Harley "Urgh give me a break taking out her pistol she shot a bullet between the two and glare "Take it outside or I blow both your brains out." she said calmly.

Joker tensed he knew from expierience when he pissed chaos off things ended up terrible. "Yes mam" he said then went to the bathroom to wash up.

Harley stared shocked "She scared Mr. J." looking to Chaos she noticed something on her wrist walking over to Chaos she sat across from her. "Hey chaos was he always like this?"

Chaos I looked up at Harley and sighed "No not always Harley believe it or not." looking as if remembering something chaos smiled "Its all an act Harley know that"

Harley sat silently "What happened to him?" something was on Chaos's mind as of lately Hartley liked her company another being, being female helped a bit.

Chaos glared "He went through hell, he lived, but the cost was the loss of his mind."

Suddenly the door opened and her brother stood standing on the stairway whispering "Harley mention nothing of this understood." Chaos hissed as she began to pretend to read again.

Joker glanced at his sister a bit pissed from earlier "What the hell chaos?!" he yelled then stomped over to his sister.

Chaos glared "Stop your bitching joke it was a warning shot." she leapt up and flipped out of the way of a knife aimed at her arm eyebrow arched she sat on a railing of the warehouse. Glaring chaos growled "A duel joke fine by me."

Joker laughed "Dear chaos you couldn't beat me even on your best days."

Chaos grinned "check your pockets" disappearing she reappeared on the opposite side of the room holding all of my brothers weapons.

Joker growls "really chaos using abilities is cheasty"

Chaos "You never fight fair Joke not in a million years."

Harley stared at Chaos for a moment just a brief moment chaos was controlling something in her eyes had flashed her blue eyes which where normally so calm had snapped as if pissed had changed in color to red. "Mr. J please stop this." she gagged and felt Joker choke hold her as she heard Chaos growl.

"The brother I thought was here is dead if you stoop that low LET HER GO JOKER! GRAAAAAAAGH!" Chaos rushed towards Joker "I've had enough of this" I think I was happy to see my brother but i can't stand the way he treats Harley.

"Ha ha ha ha this is the Chaos I remember well angry as well as crazy rage!" Harley tenses up in my grip she's so gullible.

"Don't be a coward Joker you know full well what I can do" Chaos growled as she gripped her swords inside the sleeves of her jacket.

Joker just laughed "Ha he ha ha ha ha Bring it sister dear" cocking the pistol in hand he grinned you have two seconds to save Harley dear here" he said manically pointing the gun at Harley's head.

Chaos grinned disappearing "One" she reappeared holding Harley in hand "Two" she said counting. "I win again now stop this stupid fighting if you don't want a limb missing Joke." I said then feel a dagger hit my side "Gargh"

Harley deadly replied "I'm sorry Chaos but I love Mr. J." she replied as she pulled the dagger out of Chaos's side.

Chaos I chuckle then crack my neck "And here I was going to go easy on you Harley I'm sorry as well." she replied as she disappeared then reappeared by the doorway "Heh Enjoy the last few minutes guys" with a wicked grin much like her brothers Chaos detonated the bombs within the warehouse building and disappeared on into the night as the flames licked the building she heard Harley run outside and her brother screaming "CHAOS!" as the toxic flames burned his clothing.

Harley stood next to Chaos watching the burning building "Will he live?"

Chaos sighed "Yes sadly the flames are semi toxic they will just put him into a deep sleep nothing more." she glanced at the warehouse. "You think he bought it though?"

Harley just looked to Chaos and grinned "You stood up for me and I stayed loyal hell he bought it."

~suddenly sirens erupted into Gothem's night~

Chaos looked to Harley "we got to run Harley now!"

Heading into the shadows Chaos pulled Harley into a nearby alley way as the manic laughter continued and her brother came out holding his rifle.

"Harley if you value your life listen to me carefully when I say this" Chaos glared at Harley

"Yeah Chaos?" Harley glanced quizzically at chaos.

"Stay down don't look no matter what you hear Got that?" Putting on her mask Chaos growled "He killed our parents Harley lets just say I hate him"

Harley's eyes widened in horror "He what?" Harley had often thought of having a family with Joker but hearing this nearly made her lose it completely.

"Like I said he killed them I was there" she growled "Our parents where gifted per se he couldn't control his gift and after the accident in the acid his gift which was creating joy became his weapon." motioning for Harley to be quiet Chaos pulled out her duel pistols and stuck to the shadows as her brother walked right out of the ware house laughing his crazy head off.

"Harley whatever happens get the hell away from him understand" Chaos glared at Harley then leapt up running towards her brother.

"This ends now!" she yelled.

Joker laughing I grinned "OH yes dear sister your life will dramatically change after this night."

Chaos under her mask grinned "Go back to hell Joker" she yelled as both sides let their manic bullets fly.


End file.
